


Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Series: Advent Calendar's [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas throughout the ages, Dog and Crowley, Gen, Multi, Newt and Anathema totally live together now, Other, Warlock needs his nanny for christmas, friends are family, happiness, lots of fluff, merry christmas!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: 25 drabbles about our favourite apocalypse thwarters getting ready for Christmas, featuring as many characters as I can put in. 1 chapter every day, up to Christmas Day. Enjoy the silly bits of Christmas fluff! :-)
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), The Them - Relationship
Series: Advent Calendar's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. December 1st 2019

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've done one of these every year since 2016. If you like, go and investigate the others, and maybe even my other fics if you like! I'm always happy to hear from new people and have more readers. 1 chapter will be posted each day - I have planned it out, and some chapters will be pre-written, if not most of them. I hope you enjoy it, and comments and kudos are appreciated, feel free to talk to me. I don't do social media, so I like having comments. Hope you enjoy this silly Christmas fluffiness! x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Anathema discover a prophecy - what does Agnes want this time?!

After they'd burned Agnes' second manuscript, Newt and Anathema had officially moved in together. They were living in Jasmine cottage - Anathema's mum had generously bought it for them, after seeing how happy her daughter was with her new boyfriend. Newt's mum, meanwhile, had come down to help them move in properly and decorate the place to their taste. The woman who had previously owned the cottage, Mrs Agatha March, lived in the village, and was more than happy for the young couple to make it their own, the money from Mrs Device setting her up comfortably for the foreseeable future. She regularly visited the couple, and had helped Newt's mum move them in. She bought them homemade cakes and jams, biscuits, pastries and eggs from her chickens if she had a few to spare. Mrs March had also helped set Newt up with a job in the local pub, where he, very happily, didn't have to even look at a computer. The most technological piece of equipment was the till, and the chip-n-pin machine, which thankfully, Newt seemed compatible with. At the moment. He endeared himself to the locals easily, fitting in with the odd and kooky aesthetic of the village - he even managed to get RP Tyler's grudging respect! This promoted Anathema as well, meaning more people were sure of her now, and she and Newt were proper locals. Her mother had come to visit two weeks after they'd finished the house, bringing the rest of Anathema's belongings with her, stating how proud she was of her daughter. It had gone well - she liked Newt, and the village, and had listened to their tales of the Apocalypse-that-wasn't.  
  
The Them would often come to visit, especially if they had been in the woods and wanted lunch, or were on their way home from the school that was a few miles down the road and wanted a snack. They tended to hassle Newt at the pub at the weekends, making sure to ride past while he was clearing the outside tables. Anathema and Newt also regularly spoke to Mr and Mrs Young as well, who were told everything (almost) by Adam and The Them, and got conformation form all the adults who were present. In fact, Anathema and Pepper's mother, Rosalind, had formed a close friendship, and often met for tea, usually inviting Deidre Young, Lisa Wensleydale and Brian's mother Pamela along too. Newt got along well with Jeremy Wensleydale Sr. and Robert ( Brian's father) and Arthur Young would often join them for drinks at the pub or come over for dinner. They were also still in contact with Mr. Shadwell and Madame Tracy, and saw them one Sunday of every month, going up to London to have dinner with them. Newt and Anathema would often call in at the bookshop too, to see Aziraphale and Crowley (though they went by Azra Fell and Anthony Crowley in Tadfield, you know, just in case) and have a chat with them. All in all, everyone was living comfortable lives.  
  
So, of course something was here to ruin it. Newt had absolutely no clue as to how the slip of paper he currently held had ended up in his kitchen, but he knew Agnes Nutter's writing when he saw it. "Anathema?" he called, knowing his girlfriend was not going to be happy about this.  
"Yes?" Her voice drifted through from the study. Newt always smiled when he heard it (because he was a total sap and knew it).  
"You better come and see this!" He waited, smile fading as he stared at the paper he held. He placed it on the table decisively. He wasn't sure what to expect now. Anathema emerged, clad in a thick knitted jumper and long woollen skirt, her hair loose and glasses slipping down her nose. He smiled again. Yep, total sap. "Um.." Newt gestured rather helplessly towards the note. As she picked it up, her smile twisted into an annoyed scowl, and Newt suddenly felt that it was his fault somehow. It wasn't of course, and Anathema wasn't angry with him, but...still.  
  
"Have you read it?" She asked, turning her eyes up to him. Newt shrugged awkwardly.  
"Thought I'd leave it to the professional." That got him an amused grimace. "But I know Her handwriting when I see it." Anathema nodded, her brow furrowing, and her annoyance fading as she followed the words. "I don't think this is too bad actually." Confused and intrigued, Newt walked around the table to her as she held it out for him to read. "Angel, Demon and Boy, come now to Taddfield for Chrystmas tyme, join with my descendants, chyldren and familie for 'tis the season of joy!" He looked up at Anathema, who was smiling now. Well, at least she was happy. "So, she wants us all together for Christmas?"  
"Looks like it!" She laughed. While Newt was glad it was nothing terrible, like another Apocalypse, he wasn't sure about the logistics.  
"And how are we supposed to do this?" Giving the scrap of paper back to her, he waited. She just smiled at him.  
"We'll find a way. But, I volunteer you to tell Shadwell and Ms Tracy!" She ran out of the room snickering.  
"Bloody brilliant!" Newt muttered. Oh well. He supposed it could've been worse. He shook that thought off quickly. Best not to tempt fate Newton.


	2. December 2nd 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Them have a Christmas cookie or two with Anathema and learn about the prophecy. Then, they plan Christmas!

Adam was happy that school was over for the day. Although summer had been - weird, to say the least - he missed running around the woods with Pepper and Brian and Wensley and Dog all day. Sometimes when he was at school, he even wished for the Apocalypse again. That was more fun than school. But he was free now, riding through the village with Pepper and Brian and Wensley behind him, going to stop at Anathema and Newt's for a quick snack before getting home to take Dog for a walk and do his homework. Their bikes screeched to a halt (apart from Wensley's, as the boy carefully propped it up using the stand) and they ran up the path and through the open door, nearly colliding with Newt. "Careful guys!" he called as he left to get to his shift at the pub.  
"Sorry!" They called back as one, following their noses to the kitchen where Anathema stood in front of a tray of freshly baked and decorated Christmas biscuits. "Biscuits!" They yelled, reaching forward then promptly stopped. Anathema watched them with amusement dancing in her eyes. Pepper stepped forward, meeting the witches' gaze head on. "May we have a biscuit Ana?" She smiled at the kids and nodded.  
  
"Go ahead." Adam and Brian dove in, Pepper quickly pinching the one with the most icing and getting out the way of the, as she put it "Stupid boys!" Once Adam and Brian were satisfied with their choices, Wensleydale stepped forwards and daintily picked his biscuit, nibbling it primly. Each of the children were dear to Anathema in their own way - Pepper just had a way about her, something fierce and wonderful that reminded Anathema of how Agnes sounded in her book. She was also reminded a lot of Crowley, but she'd never tell the Demon that, it would mean admitting she liked him! Brian had an odd sort of scruffy charm that was irresistible - clever if he wanted to be, but often content with just following Adam. Wensleydale, while he looked a lot like his parents was quiet and reserved, and more often than not these days immersed in a book (a lot like Aziraphale, Anathema giggled to herself), giving everyone sweet smiles. And Adam was still Adam. Anathema liked all the kids for their own qualities, and found that she was extremely happy at the thought of spending Christmas with them. She watched them finish their cookies (hey, she was American, she wasn't letting that one go anytime soon) and led them through to the living room. They all piled on the sofa, and she sat in the armchair facing them, smiling slightly. She thought now would be a good time to ask them about Christmas plans. "Hey kids, I've got something to ask you?"  
  
"Is it something to do with witches?" Brian seemed to have an almost morbid fascination with Anathema's supernatural heritage. She gave him a placating smile.  
"Sort of."  
"You want us to read the new New Aquarian?" Pepper asked, deadpan.  
"Not quiet. Yesterday, Newt and I, we found, well, a prophecy." The room was silent. It was as if everyone had stopped breathing.  
"Is the world going to end again?" Wensley whispered timidly.  
"'Course not." Adam's strong voice made the Them jump suddenly, and they looked to him, as they always did. "I expect if the world was gonna end then 'Nathema would've reached out to us sooner. It's better than that. Nicer." He looked at the woman in question expectantly, waiting for it. Reaching inside her jacket pocket, Anathema removed the carefully folded scrap of parchment and passed it across to the boy, so that he could read it to his friends. "See." Adam said after they'd all finished reading it. "Told you it was nothing bad." He got up and walked through to the kitchen - Anathema knew he was going for another cookie, but she didn't mind. They needed eating after all. "You all need to ask your parents about it and explain who Mr Azra Fell and Mr Anthony Crowley are. Got it?" The children nodded contritely, faces bright. Wensley and Brian had large grins, while Pepper looked less sour than usual (that was her smile, as far as everyone who knew her was concerned), which made Anathema happy.  
  
Adam came back through, finishing off the remains of the - "It's a biscuit Anathema.", he said at her look - and took his seat again. "Can we help plan this?" He asked thoughtfully. Anathema was waiting for that.  
"You can. I called Aziraphale, he and Crowley are going to hire out the small hotel near 'The Hound & Swan' for us all, and they'll come down and stay there for a couple of days before Christmas Day. Mr. Shadwell and Madame Tracy will be down too, so all you guys have to do is flutter your eyes at your parents and get them to come. When the plans are finalised with your parents, you can help decided how you want to decorate and lay it all out."  
"And The Springer's are alright with this?" Pepper was referring to the couple who ran Springer's B&B, which was the hotel in question, a couple of doors down from Newt's place of work. Anathema nodded and smiled happily. "You forget how charming and persuasive Aziraphale is, and how much money he and Crowley have. The Springer's usually close up for a week before Christmas anyway, and the catering staff won't be needed, so, they're happy. As long as we don't trash the place."  
"Might be difficult for you, huh idiot?" Pepper nudged Brian, who other than sticking his tongue out at her didn't retaliate. He knew he wouldn't win.  
"Sounds awesome!" Enthused Wensley, and bouncing with excitement, the kids left Jasmine cottage to go and decide how to tell their parents.


	3. December 3rd 2019/December 24th 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam figures out a way to ask his parents which means they'll definitely agree, and they reminisce about Adam's first Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, in the book, Adam has an older sister, Sarah, who I think is supposed to be at uni or something, so, she will feature in the flash back to Adam's first Christmas, being about 8 or 9. Pepper also has a younger sister in the book, but I'm unsure as to whether I'll include her yet. Just some info for you guys, enjoy!

December 3rd 2019  
"Mum? Dad?" Adam poked his head 'round the door to the living room, spying his father in his usual armchair and his mum curled up on the sofa with her embroidery. Dog was sat happily in his basket, and perked his head up as Adam entered the room. "Adam? Have you done your homework?" His mum asked, giving him a fond look. He smiled impishly at her and came to sit next to her as she placed her sewing on the arm of the settee. "All of it mum, I promise!" She chuckled and ruffled his hair, and he took the opportunity to hug her from the side.  
"Now I know you want something, what eleven year old boy willingly hugs his mother?" Adam laughed and they re-arranged themselves so that Deidre was sat with her legs stretched out and her back leaning against the sofa as Adam leaned into her, arms wrapped around her waist. "I willingly hug you all the time!" Adam protested, grinning happily. He didn't, not as much as he should in any case. He really should start - he knew how lucky he was to have parents like his, especially his mum. She was great. "But..." Deidre laughed at him, and he sat up, turning his body to face her.  
  
"We went to see Anathema yesterday on our way home."  
"I know, I saw biscuit crumbs all over your clothes." Adam smiled sheepishly - his mum was the only one who elicit a lick of embarrassment from him - and fiddled with the stitching on his school trousers. "Sorry." His mum nodded to show she didn't mind and waited for him to continue. "So, you know I told you and Dad about those prophecy things that she studied?" Deidre nodded along, seeing Arthur shift to face them, listening in on the conversation. "Well, her and Newt found another one, only this one is about us all spending Christmas together." Deidre was about to ask for clarification on who 'us all' was, but Adam beat her too it, storming ahead in a rush. "She called Mr Fell and Mr Crowley, and they're reserving Springers' B&B for us all to go to on Christmas Day, the Springer's don't mind apparently. She also said that they'd ask Mr. Shadwell and Madame Tracy if they wanted to come down as well, and that we should ask our parents. So, is it okay?" He looked up at her from under his lashes, breathing heavily after his sudden tirade, waiting for his parents to think about it.  
  
Deidre looked over at her husband who had his 'serious thinking face' on. His brow was furrowed slightly, lips pursed as he weighed up whatever options he thought there were. Finally, he met his wife's eyes and nodded slightly. Deidre smiled and looked down at her son. "Of course, that'd be lovely Adam. Who will be doing the cooking?" Adam beamed, and Dog came over to jump on his lap in celebration.  
"Apparently Mr Crowley knows a bit about cooking, and Madame Tracy offered to help. I think Pepper and Wensley's mums are gonna help too. Is this really okay?" He looked so happy, bright and excited, and that was all that Deidre wanted for her son. "Of course."  
"You know, Adam, I remember your first Christmas." Arthur interjected. Adam turned his attention to his father, leaving the sofa to sit by his feet.  
"What was it like?" Arthur smiled down at his son.  
"Well, it had been snowing since December started..."  
  
  
Christmas Eve, 2008  
"Gosh, it's still going well out there. Molly was nearly blown over, I had to pick her up and walk her to her front door. Where's Adam and Sarah?" Deidre shushed her husband, who wandered through into the cosy living room, Christmas lights strung up and wrapped around their Christmas tree. Arthur Young walked into his living room to find his wife sewing, the faint chords of Christmas carols coming from the old CD Player in the corner, and his nine year old daughter holding his five month old son in her arms tenderly, a sleepy expression on her face. "She insisted on rocking him to sleep." Deidre whispered to him, gazing at their children fondly, as Sarah shifted, re-adjusting Adam in her hold and drifting back off. Arthur smiled, so overcome with joy that Sarah was still enraptured by her baby brother that she could fall asleep holding him. "I'll put Adam down, then put her to bed." Deidre nodded, and Arthur carefully removed the baby from his daughter's fierce grip. She woke up as he left with Adam, but Deidre reassured her that her brother had just gone to be put to bed with his dad.  
  
Arthur found his way to Adam's nursery, and gently set him down in his cot. The baby let out a soft whimper, and Arthur shushed him. "Your first Christmas Adam." He looked out the window, where the snow was still going strong, covering the whole village in a blanket of white. His son whimpered again, and he looked back towards him. Adam blinked sleepily and raised his tiny fists towards his dad. "It's beautiful." Adam smiled at him - or, a baby's approximation of a smile - and closed his eyes again. "Good night son." Arthur gently stroked the baby's forehead and left the room to take Sarah to bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
  
  
December 3rd 2019  
"You looked forward to Christmas?!" Adam laughed, leaning his chin on his dads' leg happily. Arthur smiled down at him, nodding.  
"Yes. With you and Sarah around I always looked forward to Christmas." He looked out the window for a moment, when Adam piped up quietly.  
"Do you think Sarah will come home for Christmas this year dad?" Arthur tried a reassuring smile, one that, against all the odds, did actually make Adam feel slightly less morose.  
"I'm sure she will when she hears about the exciting party we'll be having!" Adam laughed and jumped up, kissing his mum on the cheek as he left to get ready for bed. Dog followed eagerly, wagging his tail as Adam bounded up the stairs. "Thanks mum! Thanks dad!" His parents smiled at each other, and went back to television and sewing. Arthur was looking forward to Christmas this year too.


	4. December 4th 2019/December 24th 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dowlings' are not very Christmas-y, and Warlock misses his Nanny.

December 4th 2019  
Warlock was aware that his parents weren't very, well, Christmas-y. But this was getting ridiculous. It had been three years since Nanny and Brother Francis had left. Warlock thought that maybe they were secretly in love and had to elope because his parents wouldn't approve, but he still missed them. Christmas used to be fun when they were around. His mom tried her best, but dad was always busy or out of the country, and hardly ever wanted to do 'traditional' stuff with his son. Harriet tried her best, but she had her own business to attend too, and now matter what she did, she just couldn't shares live up to Nanny. Warlock wished she'd come back - she had been his best friend, and one of only to adults to ever actually properly listen to him. The other had been Brother Francis. And they were both gone. He remembered the Christmas of 2014. It had been two years before they left, but it had been amazing. That Christmas had been Warlock's favourite ever, and Nanny and Brother Francis had been around for all his Christmases since he was two! Sat at his desk, alone, surrounded by a sad string of Christmas lights that he'd put up himself, he remembered how amazing the Christmas Eve had been.  
  
  
Christmas Eve 2014  
"Nanny, what are we doing now?" Warlock, now seven years old, was more inquisitive than ever. Crowley delighted in the boy's curiosity. He had been smiling near constantly as she and Aziraphale, usually the nearest adults, were questioned on all things. Christmas had been the main theme this month, from the religious beginnings to why it had evolved (or devolved in Aziraphale's opinion and to Crowley's amusement) into what it was today. Crowley rose from her armchair and took the boy's hand, leading him through the 'family-size' kitchen and out into the garden. It was 6'o'clock, and dark, but Aziraphale was still out, puttering about the garden, throwing bread to a blackbird and smiling at two fox cubs who were playing near their den. Carefully, the demon lead the boy out into the December night, using his power to keep the boy warm. He had on his snow boots from earlier (Crowley encouraged him to wear shoes around the house regularly), when they had played out in the snow and made a snowwoman ("It has to look like you Nanny!" Warlock insisted), who was still standing. Probably thanks to a miracle from Aziraphale as the snowball fight afterwards had been quiet vicious.  
  
Crowley and Warlock had been busy all day. The young boy had been up at seven a.m. as he usually was, and they had had cinnamon buns for breakfast that the cook had made fresh. After pastries and hot chocolate, the two had ventured into the main living room, where Harriet Dowling sat sewing. Crowley and Warlock had preceded to play a rather intellectual game of Monopoly (the proper version, not Junior) which warlock won, because Crowley was soft (he'd never admit it). They had then danced to Christmas songs, and Harriet had even joined in for a while at Crowley's insistence. They had lunch - a delicious meal of cold hams and chicken with apple sauce and warm cookies for pudding - and commandeered the kitchen to create Christmas biscuits and cupcakes. Gingerbreads heaped with icing and chocolate cupcakes covered in buttercream covered most of the counters, and after that exhaustion, they both had a nap. They had then gone out to play in the snow, snowwomen building turning into a rather violent, yet loveable snowball fight. Aziraphale had got them inside and made them both hot cocoa and they had all munched on biscuits and cake until the angel had departed for the garden. Warlock and Crowley had gone back into the sitting room to watch The Snowman and Gremlins, both of which Warlock loved. Obviously, Crowley's favourite was Gremlins (but it was The Snowman really, he'd wiped away a discreet tear at the end).  
  
It was cold, still, but Warlock didn't mind. He spotted Brother Francis and was about to bound over when he noticed the animals. Letting go of Nanny's hand, he crept over to the gardener, who always seemed to be able to sense his approach no matter how quiet Warlock was being. "Hello, Master Warlock." He whispered. He threw more breadcrumbs to the robin who pecked them up happily of the ice covering the bird bath. "He's so pretty." Warlock whispered back wonderingly. Aziraphale smiled down at the child, and watched as Crowley edged closely, using her demonic influence to make sure her small heels didn't crunch too loudly in the snow. "Yes. No family nor mate too feed. Just looking for some love in the Winter cold." Warlock clutched at the gardeners robe, watching the bird intently. Crowley knew that they would have to go back inside for dinner soon, and then it would be time to put milk and some of their cookies out for 'Santa' and tuck Warlock in bed with a story. But for now, the demon was content to watch the boy enjoy nature (remember what I said about Crowley being soft?).  
  
At 8'o'clock, Crowley tucked the young Antichrist-to-be in bed, clothed in fluffy pyjamas covered in fluffier snowflakes. The boy yawned, and looked over at Crowley with a sleep smile. "Will you read me a story Nanny?" Crowley let a small smile creep onto her face.  
"Of course dear. What about?" Warlock smiled back in return.  
"A Christmas story, Nanny." Crowley thought for a second, then settled back into her armchair by the bed.  
"T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care..."  
  
  
December 4th 2019  
Warlock smiled fondly. He missed Christmas with Nanny, when she'd read him stories and make ginger bread with him. He missed being with Brother Francis, wondering at the robins in the gardens and playing in the snow. In a sudden burst of inspiration, Warlock opened his laptop. He could find them, he was sure. He was intelligent when he wanted to be. He would find Nanny and Brother Francis and spend Christmas with them! That would be much better than home. Ignoring his mother's calls for dinner, Warlock turned the laptop on.


	5. December 5th 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema and Newt head up to London to visit Madame Tracy and Shadwell and have some much needed Christmas decorating time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked people for help on tumblr, cause I was wondering what Shadwell's first name would be and Madame Tracy, Pepper and Brian's last names would be. But I only got one reply that gave me a first name for Shadwell - Thomas. They also told me that Madame Tracy's real name is Marjorie Potts. Thank you esperata on tumblr! Any suggestions for Pepper and Brian's last names would be appreciated! You can find me on tumblr at its-all-ineffable.  
Now, some chapters will be short, and this is one, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

The drive had been long but worth it. Newton Pulsifer and Anathema Device had made it to Soho, London, and into the flats of Madame Tracy (or, as she had told them her birth name, Marjorie Potts) and Sergeant Thomas Shadwell. It had been snowing in Tadfield, just a light dusting (Anathema was inclined to think that Adam still had powers and was still managing to produce perfect weather, Newt was just thankful that he could still drive with relative ease) and then been raining the rest of the way. The older couple were looking to downsize still, in the country hopefully. They'd even looked at a couple of places in Tadfield, as had Aziraphale and Crowley, who were spending most of their time either down in the Village or at the bookshop together. Tracy and Shadwell seemed to be mainly staying in her apartment for most of the day, although Shadwell went back to his at night. The woman had invited Newt and Anathema up to help decorate her flat for Christmas, knowing that her and Shadwell spent most of their time in her (far nicer and more homier) flat. Shadwell was sat at the dining table clutching a cup of lukewarm tea, while Tracy and Anathema decorated the tree and Newt put up the lights. He could put them up. He was not allowed to turn them on though. Just in case.  
  
"Nearly there dear!" Tracy encouraged Newt as he stretched, wobbling precariously on the small step-ladder. Anathema went to sit with Shadwell, having finished the tree. It twinkled with multi-coloured fairy lights and sparkling baubles of all colours and shapes. "Alright lassie?" He asked, usual scowl softened slightly. Although a witchfinder Sergeant, Shadwell seemed quiet at ease with Anathema, who was, for all intents and purposes, an actual witch. She smiled at him and took a sip of her hot chocolate as she watched her poor boyfriend struggle. "Yes, Thomas I am." He gave her his best smile back and watched poor young Newton struggle as Marjorie took over.  
"That lad really is a force o' nature." Anathema laughed and clasped Shadwell's shoulder.  
"Yes he is!" They watched for a moment longer, until Newt had done his job and was banished to the kitchenette to make Marjorie a cup of tea. The older woman shook her head fondly.  
"That boy!" She walked over to the plug socket, waiting until Newt came back to sit at the table with Shadwell and Anathema and then preceded. "Three..." Newt took Anathema's hand, his face brightening like a small child's. "Two..." Shadwell took a sip of tea, gazing at Marjorie's face, decorated with some pink lip gloss and some pale green eye shadow. She was a beautiful woman for a Jezebel, he thought. "ONE!" With as much force as she had left, Madame Tracy plunged the plug into the socket and the flat was lit up instantaneously. The Christmas tree shone in the corner and all around the picture frames and over side tables, the lights were draped.  
  
"Not bad work laddie." Shadwell nodded his head at Newt, who delighted in being given praise. Anathema kissed his cheek as he beamed, making him flush bright red. He leaned into her hug, her soft cashmere jumper feeling like heaven to him. Marjorie placed her own tender kiss on Shadwell's cheek, sitting down beside him. He may have blushed as well, not that he'd ever admit to it. She then raised her tea cup aloft and declared "Merry Christmas!" They all cheered and clinked cups happily. Newt and Anathema snuggled together comfortably, while Shadwell took the chance to sneak his own kiss onto Madame Tracy's cheek. "You are coming to our Christmas celebration still?" Anathema asked them, watching the older couple with an indulgent smile. Madame Tracy smiled back.  
"Of course dear. Wouldn't miss it would we Thomas?" Shadwell gave her an adoring look, similar to the ones Newt gave her, Anathema thought.  
"Of course not Marjorie." They sat in silence after that, watching the lights twinkle.


	6. December 6th 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale decorates his bookshop and talks to Crowley about Christmas.

Aziraphale knew that unlike other shops, he didn't have to decorate for Christmas to draw more customers in because he seldom wanted any. He had a few regulars who would come in to read in one of the many armchairs he had scattered about, but deterred all others, especially those who actually wished to buy the books. However, the angel rather liked what humans had done by inventing Christmas decorations. He disagreed with the lack of religion that perpetuated the holiday in the modern world, but was rather fond of presents, food and decorations. Especially the food. The music wasn't to bad either. He added another bauble to the tree that was near the sofa in the back of the shop. He had strung up many strings of lights around the shelves along with some tinsel. Nat King Cole crooned "The Christmas Song" from the record player and a half-eaten mince pie sat on a plate to the side of the tree. Aziraphale hummed along as he placed another bauble on his tree - a sparling black number with a silver snake-like figure on it (a gift from Crowley in 1966) - and looked upon his work proudly.  
  
The sound of the bell tinkling bought Aziraphale out of his own mind. The shop was closed, so only one person would be permitted entrance. "Crowley!" He exclaimed in delight as the demon rounded the corner carrying a bottle of wine in one hand and a basket in the other. "Hi angel." The demon set both items down on a side table and took off his glasses. "Presents for you." The angel squealed (but he'd never say so) and made his way to the basket. "But, dear boy, it is not Christmas yet!" Crowley smiled as Aziraphale opened the basket and dug through it happily. He found a pack of mince pies from the quaint bakery down the road, as well as two jam tarts - one apricot for him, the other blackcurrant for Crowley - a fresh loaf of bread, some fig rolls and paper bag which contained two deliciously red apples. The apples were the last thing to be found, and the angel laughed out loud when he found them. Crowley, from his perch on the sofa, looked away from the tree and smiled at Aziraphale. "You like angel?" The being in question nodded enthusiastically, and took his prizes up to his small flat, placing them tenderly away. He left the wine and the apples.  
  
He came back down with two glasses, a plate and a knife. Heading towards Crowley, he sat down next to his friend and placed an apple on the plate after giving Crowley the glasses. As the demon poured wine, Aziraphale diligently cut up the apple into neat slices, and removed the core. Once finished, he reached around Crowley and placed the knife on the table near the other apple. "Snack my dear?" He offered the plate to Crowley as he took his wine, watching that face light up in mischief. "Why not angel?" The demon reached out to take a slice of apple, happily munching it and looking every bit the mischievous mastermind that he was. Aziraphale laughed at him joyfully, and took his own slice of apple. "Thank you very much Crowley." He was given a soft look, and an almost smile. Aziraphale counted that as a win. "Do you remember our first Christmas?" That prompted a laugh from the other being as he pinched another slice of apple from the plate.  
"Yes I do. The Court of King Arthur, in 537AD, wasn't it?" The angel nodded as he set the plate to the side for a moment. Crowley offered him a glass of wine, which he gladly took.  
  
"A rather fascinating time. We took dinner together, for the first time since Rome. We called a 'truce'. How young we were." Aziraphale laughed fondly as he remembered the demons distaste for the garish Christmas celebrations in the main court. They had headed back to Aziraphale's chambers and eaten there, exchanging stories of miracles and temptations. It was, if Aziraphale thought about it, the first moment when he realized that he desired Crowley's company. He had always liked it, more than he should've done, but spending that Christmas Eve with him had been the first time that they had really been, well, 'friends'. "I enjoyed it." Crowley whispered quietly, slouching down on the sofa. He ended up with his head on Aziraphale's shoulder and his legs thrown over the arm over the sofa. "It was the most fun I'd had since you took me too Patronus' restaurant for oysters." The angel smiled down at the man who was essentially in his lap and patted his arm.  
"It was the most fun that I'd had since then too dear." Crowley blushed slightly, trying to pretend that that little statement didn't make his heart beat slightly faster. They stayed in that position, in comfortable silence while Christmas songs played in the background, for the next two hours. Until Crowley put "Santa Baby" on and began to sing it to the angel with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Aziraphale was drunk enough to initiate a pillow fight over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Santa Baby' by Eartha Kitt is my all time favourite Christmas song!! I like others, but that is my favourite. Me and my grandma headcannoned Crowley singing it to Aziraphale seductively and the poor boy just hiding his face in embarrassment. So I made it a thing! With a twist! What's your favourite Christmas song? Let me know soon and it may be included! You can let me know on Tumblr if you want, I'm its-all-ineffable!


	7. December 24th 537AD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale's first Christmas - 537AD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off to Comic-Con today!! I will be fem!Crowley at Wales Comic-Con Telford Takeover, and have photo ops with James Ransone (adult Eddie in IT Chapter 2) and Matt Smith (the 11th Doctor)!!! I am also going to the 90 minute talk that Matt Smith and David Tennant are doing!! I'm sooooooo excited, even though I'm up at 6:30am! If you are going, enjoy, and those who aren't, enjoy whatever you're doing this weekend.

December 24th 537AD  
Crowley was not impressed. At all. King Arthur had extended a truce to him for Christmas that he took (because his side honestly didn't care what he did, it seemed) and he was BORED. It was a grand affair, the main hall of the castle taken up by a gargantuan table filled with all sorts of food. It had stuffed turkeys, roasted hams, game pies, glazed swans and the largest pork pie the demon had ever seen. It had piles or roast potatoes, brussel sprouts, carrots, parsnips and roasted beetroot and cabbage. They had apples, grapes, strawberries, raspberries and a selection of cheeses too. There was a Christmas pudding, fruit cakes, mince pies, a massive chocolate cake, jam tarts, cinnamon buns and so much more. A band played in a corner as noble men and women danced and drank beer and wine. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere were interacting with their Knights of the Round Table. It was warm and stuffy to Crowley. There were too many people for his liking, and the atmosphere felt oppressive. He didn't want to be here. Just as he was contemplating how to get out of his present situation, a saving grace appeared. "Crowley?" Aziraphale. Crowley had thought that the angel would be around but he hadn't seen him since he had arrived.  
  
"Aziraphale." He croaked out, feeling overheated in the luxurious robes that he was clothed in. The angel took one look at him and decided that they had to leave. While Aziraphale rather liked parties, this one was rather too large for even his tastes. At least the food had kept him in a good enough spirits to bear it for a while. But one look at his demonic counterpart and Aziraphale knew he had his excuse to escape. He summoned a nearby serving girl - Matilda, he remembered her name being (he knew all the servants names) - to them. "Please give the King and Queen my sincerest regrets, but my friend has taken ill and I must look after him."  
"Of course, sir." She curtseyed. "Do you need anything?" Aziraphale thought for a moment, before looking at the table of food.  
"An assortment of meats, cheeses, fruits and sweets if you please, Matilda. Thank you ever so much dear." Matilda blushed and curtseyed once more and ran off to tell the King and Queen and gather the food. The angel turned back to Crowley who looked slightly worse than he had a moment ago. "Come Crowley, let us go to my chambers. You will perhaps find the atmosphere more to your tastes."  
  
They made their way through the castle side by side until they reached Aziraphale's quarters. They were fairly nice, comfortable and befitting a Knight and Nobleman of Aziraphale's (pretend) status. A large bed took up one side of the room with a side table piled with books next to it. There was a large oak wardrobe and a mannequin that held his armour. A fireplace was near the bed, and Aziraphale snapped a small fire into existence. There was a prettily patterned couch and chairs with a table near the doors to the balcony that the angel lead Crowley too. "Sit down here." Crowley did, feeling much better away from the horror of the party. A timid knock summoned Aziraphale, who took the plates of food and jug of wine from Matilda, summoning a coin for her. "Thank you sir." she said, blushing, and left them too it. Aziraphale carried his prizes to the couch and laid them on the table carefully, pouring to flagons of wine. "Here, have this." Crowley downed it in one gulp. Aziraphale poured more. "Feeling better?"  
"Much. Thank you. I didn't know you were here, I couldn't see you at all." Aziraphale smiled timidly, unsure whether smiling at Crowley was allowed or going to be appreciated.  
"I was around. I'm not particularly fond of large parties either." Crowley noticed the smile, and took it for the olive branch that it was. He smiled back, only slightly.  
"Only went for the food I suppose?" He asked cheekily. Aziraphale huffed indignantly but his mouth turned up at the corner.  
"Maybe." Crowley laughed then, startling the angel, who stared at him. He'd never heard Crowley laugh before. He felt quiet pleased at having made him laugh though.  
  
"Well, I much prefer it up here, in solitude with my books."  
"Ah, yes, your books. You still like reading then?" The demon watched him curiously, taking a grape and chewing on it thoughtfully.  
"Yes! Books are simply marvellous creations, Crowley! Humans are very clever to have come up with them!" The demon smiled indulgently, feeling a small flutter of something that definitely wasn't fondness course through him. He spent the rest of the night stealing small bites of sweet foods and fruits from the plate beside them while Aziraphale chatted on about his favourite authors and novels and how books came into being. Crowley did not always pay attention to the nuances of what the angel was saying, but he listened gladly. When the bells of the church rang out for midnight, the angel raised his wine glass towards Crowley with a beaming grin. "Merry Christmas, dear boy!" Both beings pretended not to notice the endearment. Crowley smiled back.  
"Merry Christmas, angel." (They pretended not to notice that one either). It was the first of many more to come for them.


	8. December 24th 717AD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale's second Christmas together - 717AD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, I just chose a random year, okay. No significance.

Since their Christmas together in 537AD, Aziraphale and Crowley had not shared another one. They'd crossed paths more often than before, and were slightly (read; a lot) friendlier than they had been. Now, Crowley found himself on his own with nothing to do on December 24th in the year 717AD. Of course, while having this somewhat depressing thought, that was the moment that Aziraphale appeared. Crowley had stayed in Britain, and was again in Wessex, as they had been for their first Christmas. Although damp, it was a nice place, and despite the change in rulers, it remained on of Crowley's favourite places to be. He was staying at a small, comfy inn at the present time, and was sat in the corner, people watching. The Barmaid and her husband, who ran the inn, were watching from behind the bar as their young daughters and sons danced with the patrons of the inn. An old man played a lute for music, and the people who were not dancing laughed and clapped along. Entirely too merry for Crowley's tastes.  
  
But Aziraphale was here now. Carrying a small plate of meat and cheese and a jug of something, the angel sat opposite him. "Crowley?! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know that you were here!" The demon took in the angel's merry demeanour and sweet smile. He hadn't known that Aziraphale was at the inn either, but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant surprise. "I didn't know that you were here either angel. I thought you'd have a place of your own?" The angel blushed slightly and took a sip of his drink.  
"I do, but I...I thought I might find you here." The demons eyes widened slightly behind his dark glasses, but he decided to gloss over that little utterance. He didn't wish to make the angel uncomfortable when he'd come searching for him. "Well, you found me. Getting lonely, angel?" Aziraphale scoffed indignantly and took a bite of cheese.  
"What a ridiculous suggestion Crowley! Me, lonely! I'm quiet happy alone and with books thank you!" Crowley laughed at him, seeing the truth in the angels expression but not calling him out on it.  
"So, you thought I needed the company? That I was lonely?" Aziraphale beamed and nodded smugly - the angel seemed to have a better grip on sarcasm now, Crowley noticed. He laughed again, which turned Aziraphale's smile into a more genuine one.  
  
"Well, thank you for gracing me with your company then." Aziraphale giggled at the bad pun and took another drink. He gasped suddenly and looked directly at Crowley.  
"Goodness me, I've been so rude! Do you want a drink, Crowley? Or something to eat?" Again, Crowley let out a laugh of genuine amusement, and held out a placating hand.  
"I'm fine angel, I've got a cup of wine, and I shall steal your cheese if I get peckish." He winked and Aziraphale gave him a look of faux irritation.  
"You shall not steal my cheese, foul fiend!" The dissolved into giggles, and both realised that they were pretty drunk. Neither had any inclination to do anything about it though. They settled back to drink and watch the dancing. The three daughters were still dancing, while the two sons were clapping along with the patrons who were still seated, having tired themselves out for now. People were all smiling in the low light and the music was jolly and soft, keeping the atmosphere light.  
  
The angel and demon sat in the corner, watching the festivities and giggling to themselves quietly. When the church bells struck twelve, the people in the bar cheered and Aziraphale and Crowley toasted, completely flat-out drunk. "Merry Christmas angel!" The demon slurred, smiling giddily. Aziraphale grinned back.  
"Merry Christmas dear boy!" They drank for the next two hours until they staggered back to Crowley's rooms where they promptly passed out until Aziraphale woke them both up to watch the sunrise. They ate together, and parted content. But no one could ever find out!


	9. December 24th 1400

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley's 3rd Christmas, and they just keep getting friendlier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another random year!! Short, but there are a lot of Christmases to be spent with these tow ineffable idiots.

After their last Christmas when they'd both been black out drunk for most of it and merely 'bumped' into each other, this one was planned. They now had 'The Arrangement', meaning that they were constantly organising clandestine meet ups to 'discuss' (more like bicker about) who did what that day or week. One of Aziraphale's favourite places to meet was the very high-end restaurant in the middle of London, so that the angel could eat while they went over 'plans'. Crowley headed there, for a meeting with Aziraphale that wasn't about The Arrangement' for once. He side-stepped the buckets of faeces and urine that were chucked out of the windows and smiled as children ran past him to find some food to steal from the traders. He walked quickly, the serpent in him feeling the cold settle into his bones. Relief was in front of him at last - warmth and light spilt out into the dim evening, and Crowley happily stepped inside. It was a very nice place, he admitted, almost comfortable chairs and tables with all their legs, and a steady supply of alcohol. He soon spotted the angel and weaved through the crowds towards him.  
  
"Waiting for someone angel?" Aziraphale startled slightly, then smiled happily when he saw it was only Crowley.  
"Not at all dear boy." The demon took a seat and sipped some wine from the flagon that Aziraphale shoved towards him.  
"What are we to do after this then?" The angel finished chewing a bite of his meat pie and met Crowley's gaze head on.  
"We shall walk back to my house and spend the rest of the evening there I should think. Is that alright with you?" A nod, and another drink of wine. They sat together in the restaurant while Aziraphale ate his fill - meat pie and some fresh carrots, a delicacy at the moment with the bad harvests, half of an apple (another delicacy) and some cinnamon dusted biscuits - and both drank more wine. As the sun disappeared behind the last few clouds, Aziraphale decided it was time to leave, that they could avoid their head offices under the cover of darkness. Tipping the barmaid who served him well, he left with Crowley in tow, heading back to his small set of rooms in the more middle-class part of the city.  
  
He lived in the top floor of what the common people called 'townhouses', the bottom part belonging to Mr and Mrs Unick, his landlord and lady. He and Crowley tiptoed up the stairs so as not to awaken the older couple, and Crowley immediately began a search for alcohol the moment he entered Aziraphale's rooms. The angel himself sank into his plush sofa, watching Crowley search. "In the cabinet under there dear boy." The demon crouched and delved into said cabinet, emerging holding a bottle of scotch aloft. Aziraphale chuckled and Crowley sauntered across the wooden floor to join him on the sofa. He snapped his fingers and two ceramic cups appeared in the angels hands. The demon poured carefully, then set the bottle on a small side table, glancing around. "Not bad Aziraphale." The aforementioned nodded in acknowledgment and downed his cup in two seconds flat. He then promptly broke out into a fit of giggles, which set Crowley off. Drunk, again, but happy. Aziraphale snapped his fingers and three candle wicks burst into flames, lighting the room in a soft glow. "Merry Christmas Crowley." The angel clinked their cups, and Crowley poured them more scotch.  
"Merry Christmas Aziraphale." They spent the rest of the night telling tales of their various deeds and travels, and luncheoned with the Unick's on Christmas Day. Slowly, without realizing it, they were becoming friends.


	10. December 24th 1567

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley's 4th Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - random year! Will be short, but there are lots of Christmases with Aziraphale and Crowley, so....
> 
> ALSO - Aziraphale and Crowley are technically genderless despite presenting as male, so have some fem!Azirapahle in this chapter! fem!Crowley might make an appearance at some point!

Aziraphale and Crowley were spending their fourth Christmas together. Instead of getting drunk, though, they had more of a plan. Crowley had managed to tempt his way into the court of Queen Elizabeth 1st, who, nine years into her reign, was already proving to be far better than her father and indeed her older sister. He had asked the Queen for permission to be absent from her celebrations, which she allowed with a call of "I hope this person of yours is worth it." Crowley assured her that they were. With a happy saunter, he left the throne room and made his way down into the courtyard to await Aziraphale's arrival. The angel in question had been masquerading as a wealthy woman recently - she had done so before, as had Crowley, as genderless beings they enjoyed experiencing being both sexes - and had been presented to the Queen once. Aziraphale currently felt more at home in a woman's body, and respected their current monarch so much that it was, in her mind, a homage to the Queen. Crowley watched as the carriage containing Aziraphale rocketed around the gravel-filled road into sight.  
  
It stopped before him, and a footman opened the door. Crowley offered his hand, and a white-gloved one slipped into it. Aziraphale emerged, a pale cream almost-white dress swishing about her. She had on a simple string of pearls, her normal gold ring, and a pretty silver twist ring that looked rather like a snake. Her dress befitted her station as a noble woman, and her white-blonde hair was put up in an elaborate up-do with her pretty white hat with a feather perched on at a jaunty angle. Crowley helped her down the steps and ordered the footman to take the Lady Azra's luggage to his chambers. He gave her his arm and they walked through the gardens and into the palace, straight to Crowley's quarters. Crowley was not a fan of big crowds and preferred, if possible, to be in a small group or in his own space. Aziraphale understood this, and had agreed to stay in the quarters next to Crowley's and spend Christmas Eve and Day with him. They had not seen each other since Aziraphale had come to court, which had been in July.  
  
"How've you been dear boy?" She asked once they were safely closed away in Crowley's rooms.  
"Okay, angel. The Queen is quiet entertaining, when in a good mood. A fearsome thing when she is angry though!" Aziraphale smiled at him and sat on the comfortable couch near the window.  
"I can imagine. And is she angry often?" A smile played on her lips, and Crowley happily took a seat beside her.  
"Very often. Men seek to tame her and destroy her at every turn, and she is quiet easy to vex." The smile turned into a disapproving look.  
"Crowley, you haven't been-"  
"No, angel! I just watch." Aziraphale laughed, and Crowley rose to gather the goblets and the jugs of wine, bringing them over. He poured and gave one to the angel, watching as her smile came back and giving a quirk of his lips in turn. "I am happy to spend Christmas with you again Crowley. Apparently it will snow tomorrow!" Crowley shivered in distaste and the angel laughed again. "Don't worry, we shall stay inside by your large fire all day dear!" That made the demon happier, and he toasted this new Christmas with Aziraphale.  
"Merry Christmas angel."  
"Merry Christmas Crowley!"  
"If you make me go out in the snow, I'll never speak to you again!" Aziraphale laughed giddily.


	11. December 24th 1621

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley's 5th Christmas! Crowley still hates snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short, but sweet!

After their forth Christmas, which was spent largely with Aziraphale eating all the food that the servants had brought them and Crowley staying near the fire with a goblet of wine, the two of them decided that they should spend another Christmas together. However, the next time they got a chance was in 1621, fifty-four years later. Both had been pulled up by their head offices for more jobs - miracles and temptations - and while The Arrangement was still in play, they had needed to be careful. They finally managed to get a break, when they were both invited to King James 1st Court. Both had tried to have connections with the monarchy, and this time it was Aziraphale's favour that got them into the palace this time.  
  
They had rooms next to one another again, like 1567, but Aziraphale's were warmer. Crowley had decided that since the angel didn't sleep, he would stay there for the night, while Aziraphale was perfectly content to sit by the fire and read his book as Crowley slept. It was nearly midnight, and snow was piling up in the grounds on the castle. Aziraphale sipped his wine and turned the page, while Crowley sat opposite him, shivering with the duvet wrapped around him. "I hate the cold!" He hissed unhappily, pouting at the snow that he could see through the window. The angel hummed soothingly at him and continued his reading. "Angel!" Crowley whined (he didn't acknowledge that he whined, but he did).  
"Yes, Crowley?" Aziraphale looked up at the pouting demon. Crowley pouted further at the lack of sympathy in the angel's voice and crossed his arms in a huff. He also did it to warm himself up, but saying he was cold would ruin the dramatic effect.  
  
"It'ssss cold." He hissed, sticking his bottom lip out. The angel smiled kindly at him, and snapped his fingers. Another blanket appeared around Crowley's shoulders and a goblet of mulled wine appeared in his hands. "Better my dear?" Crowley grumbled but huddled up and took a sip of his wine. He felt much warmer, thought whether that was the wine and extra blanket or Aziraphale doing a miracle he had no idea. He went silent again and watched the angel read. Although it was a cold and miserable evening, Crowley felt much better being snuggled up in front of a warm fire with his best friend (shh, don't tell Aziraphale that). "Merry Chrisstmass angel." He hissed, in a much better mood. Aziraphale gave him a sweet smile, one that made his eyes crinkle. He took a jam tart from the plate beside him and nibbled it daintily. "Merry Christmas Crowley." He looked back at his book. "I promise I won't make you go outside." The demon laughed loudly.


	12. December 24th 1793

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale's 6th Christmas - after the, umm, 'Incident'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1793 - The year Crowley saved Aziraphale from the 'big head-cutting machine'. Short but sweet.

After the 'Incident' which neither Crowley or Aziraphale wanted to mention ever again, they had spent more time together. Aziraphale would often take them out for lunch (Aziraphale ate. Crowley drank.) while Crowley would often travel and bring back a new book for the angel. They were at a good point - regularly meeting up and being together without any mishaps or without Aziraphale needing to be saved. The angel was pottering around his bookshop, now used to the comforting walls and sweet smell of books despite only having had it for a few months. He was waiting for Crowley, having arranged with the demon to meet up at the bookshop a few weeks prior. Aziraphale carefully shelved a few more books into a 'better' place and sipped his tea. The bell ringing caught his attention and he looked towards the front of the shop. The demon swaggered through the shelves of books to find Aziraphale, and smirked. "Hullo angel." Aziraphale smiled back and led Crowley to the back room that contained a comfy sofa and a few stacks of books.  
  
Crowley sat down heavily, placing the basket he'd bought with him down beside the sofa. "Merry Christmas." He held the basket out towards the angel, who took it hesitantly. Aziraphale gave it a curious look, and sat down. Crowley watched as the angel opened the top of the basket and peeked inside. "Crowley!" He let out a delighted squeal and delved in. He bought out a plate of jam tarts, a warm loaf of almond bread, a bunch of grapes and two carefully placed crepes, on a plate covered by a soft tartan cloth, filled with melted chocolate and berries. "Really dear boy, this is much to extravagant." Crowley gave a sort of soft smirk - not quite a smile, he wasn't drunk enough for that yet - and watched Aziraphale reverently place the plate of crepes between them. "Merry Christmas Aziraphale." That got him a bright smile. Carefully, the angel removed the cloth and placed it back in the basket. "Share with me?"  
  
"If you insist angel." Crowley would never admit to liking crepes, but he did. A small part of him had got the crepes just to see if Aziraphale would share them with him. He'd never admit to that either. A small miracle produced two forks, and they tucked in to one of the crepes, making sure to not get melted chocolate and berries all over Aziraphale's sofa. "That was scrumptious!" The angel exclaimed once they'd finished. He got up to take the remaining crepe back into the kitchen and place it under the cloth for later. Wandering back through, he sat down next to the demon again. "Thank you Crowley." This time Crowley did smile, but only because at some point he'd drunk a glass of wine and was feeling slightly fuzzy. "Sshh angel, no thank yous." Aziraphale blushed, but stared into Crowley's eyes.  
"Thank you." The demon laughed, and clinked his glass of wine against Aziraphale's, looking forward to another Christmas Day with the angel.  
"Of course. Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas Crowley." The remaining crepe was gone in under an hour.


	13. December 24th 1861

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley's Christmas the year before St James Park. Cause they love each other really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said fem!Crowley would make an appearance!

Crowley was liking the era of Queen Victoria so far. He had been a man when the young Queen first came to power, but had decided to present in her Court as a woman. She had taken a shine to the young monarch, and the Queen to her. Although, Crowley was intending to retire from Court soon as people would notice that she wasn't aging. She'd probably go back to being a man. The Queen was in a dour mood however - her beloved husband Albert had died ten days ago, and she had confined herself to her rooms since, not even letting her children in. Crowley had been privy to the Christmas celebrations inside the palace since Prince Albert had begun them, and had been looking forward to them. However, once the Prince took ill, Crowley was resigned to the fact that they may not happen. And she was right. An hour after the Prince had died, Hell had sent her a commendation. She'd thrown it in the fireplace in her rooms. She had liked the Prince almost as much as she liked the Queen and had been quiet saddened to hear of his early death. Crowley was no stranger to it, but the Prince seemed to be gone before his time. It had, quite frankly, ruined her Christmas. The Christmas tree in the corner of her drawing room looked limp and defeated, despite being a healthy and vibrant tree only a few hours ago.  
  
"Damn it all to He-Somewhere!" She threw her hands up and stalked over to the tree, aiming a swift kick at it's trunk. It wobbled slightly and the bells on it tinkled, but it stayed upright. "Was it so bad, me wanting to have a good day?! Just one?!" She growled, and shook her hair out of it's elaborate up-do.  
"Miss Crowley?" Her maid Annie poked her head round the door, her pale, tired face driving home how terrible the situation really was. Crowley tried to compose herself as she turned to the girl - she didn't need to cause the child anymore grief. "Yes Annie?" The girl looked down at her feet nervously, then raised her eyes to Crowley's glasses.  
"A gentleman is here to see you miss, a Mr. Fell. Says that you invited him for the Celebrations? I tried to tell him that 'cause of the circumstances that...but he insisted on coming to see you." Crowley nearly sobbed in relief. Before Albert had died, she had asked permission to invite her friend to the Palace to celebrate Christmas. After talking about Aziraphale's rare books, she had convinced the Prince, who in turn had convinced the Queen. She had forgotten, what with the tragedy of the past few days. "Send him up Annie. It's okay. And see that his room is prepared, so that we may have our own celebrations away from Her Majesty." The girl curtsied.  
"As you wish Miss."  
  
The door closed and Crowley shucked off her uncomfortable boots, dropping down onto the sofa in resignation. She waited for a few minutes, until she heard a soft voice speaking to Annie. The door creaked open and Aziraphale came through, Annie closing it behind him. "Are you alright my dear?" Crowley smiled at his soft voice and beckoned him over to the sofa. The angel sat down gingerly, giving the demon a once over. "I'm okay angel. It's just a bit dismal around here." He gave her a humourless smile.  
"I can imagine. Has anyone seen her?" Crowley shook her head.  
"Not since the day he died. She's locked herself away from everyone, including her children." Aziraphale sighed in dejection, and placed a bag beside Crowley.  
"I thought I'd bring you a Christmas present to cheer you up." The demon looked at him and he gave her a sad smile.  
"You didn't have to angel."  
"I wanted too."  
  
Crowley picked up the bag and opened it. "Oh angel, it's beautiful." Carefully, she bought out a piece of sparkling silver fabric, that seemed to be a cross between a loose neck tie and a scarf , one that would suit either gender. "I didn't get you anything." She pouted and looked up at Aziraphale, who laughed fondly at her.  
"Not to worry, dear. I'm happy to be here and share a meal with you tomorrow." Crowley gave him a half smile and placed the tie around her neck. "So, where are your books?" She laughed for the first time in days, and led the angel to the bookshelf. It was not the Christmas that Crowley had been expecting, but she found it to be the one she wanted.


	14. December 24th 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their 8th Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is set in 1941, which is after the 'Crowley walking into a church to save Aziraphale and Aziraphale finally realizing that he's in love with him' scene. In fact, it's the same year! Enjoy!

It had only been three months since Crowley had come to save Aziraphale from the Nazi's. The angel was still insurmountably grateful, and kept thanking the demon every chance he got. He'd given him as much wine as he'd wanted, taken him out to lunch, and even let the demon take them places in his Bentley, of which he was very proud. The demon either pretended not to notice, or would smile indulgently at the angel when Aziraphale wasn't looking. Crowley was currently reclining on the sofa in the back of the bookshop, Aziraphale pottering round the kitchen. A record was playing softly in the background, and the lamps were dimly lit. The whole bookshop had a cosy feel to it, despite the snow falling outside.  
  
Crowley wiggled around, ending up with his legs hooked over the arm of the sofa and his head leaning back on a cushion. Aziraphale emerged from the kitchen clutching two mugs of hot cocoa - Crowley had been outside longer than he'd wanted to be and the angel had insisted on making him a hot drink despite Crowley not often drinking anything non-alcoholic. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, decorated with one string of tinsel and a few multi-coloured baubles. Crowley considered it for a moment, then flicked his fingers carelessly. A star appeared at the top, along with a few more baubles and an ornament of silver angel wings. Crowley thought that it was much better.  
  
"Here you go dear boy. This should warm you up." Breaking his own rule, Crowley glanced up at the angel.  
"Thankss angel." He sat up slightly and took the mug Aziraphale held out to him. It was white, with a wing as the handle. Aziraphale's mug - the one he always used while reading a new book. Crowley decided to ignore the significance of that. He took a sip, letting the sweetness of the chocolate wash over his taste buds. Crowley didn't eat much - he liked food, he just didn't want it often, and was more than content to let Aziraphale worship over food for both of them - and when he drank, it was alcohol, mainly. Coffee occasionally. However, he didn't want to offend the angel (that was his excuse and he was sticking to it), so he drank.  
  
Aziraphale gave him an anxious once-over. "Feeling warmer?" Crowley nodded and gave him a half-smile, continuing to sip the hot chocolate. Aziraphale sat in the desk chair opposite, drinking his own cocoa. They had nothing exciting planned, and with London being a warzone, they had decided against going out. Aziraphale was going to make them a small dinner tomorrow, and Crowley was staying the night - for convenience you understand - so they could entirely avoid leaving the bookshop. Once they're cocoa was finished, Crowley drifted into a light sleep on the sofa while Aziraphale read his brand new book from said demon. "Merry Christmas." He whispered as he turned the first page. Instead of the silence he was expecting, Aziraphale heard a small whisper.  
"Merry Christmas angel." Crowley mumbled back, and turned his head into the cushion. Aziraphale smiled for the rest of the night.


	15. December 24th 1966

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley's 9th Christmas together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set the year before the "You go too fast for me" debacle. That still hurts, by the way.

It had been more than twenty years since they'd last spent a Christmas together. However, Aziraphale and Crowley were still meeting often, and The Arrangement was still in place. The demon and the angel were exhausted though. They had both been up to Glasgow to perform blessings and temptations alike, and a rather violent fight had broken out near their areas. After dealing with it - Crowley ended up joining in, Aziraphale tried to physically stop it before giving up and performing a miracle - the two had made their way back down to London in the Bentley. They arrived at the book shop at around 11'o'clock, and Aziraphale gave a tired wave of his hand to open the door and switch on the lights. Crowley still had a rather impressive black eye, mostly hidden by his glasses, that the angel had refused to heal, stating that he "deserved it". The doors clicked shut behind them, locking immediately.  
  
Aziraphale didn't look at Crowley, brushing past his rather elegantly decorated tree towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of wine. The demon followed, feeling rather like a child being chastised by his parent, though he knew that he shouldn't feel so guilty. I mean, he was a demon, he was supposed to do all the bad things, like getting into fights. So, technically, it was a job well done. It didn't feel like it though. His face was throbbing, his corporation not happy about the amount of brutal hits that he had subjected it too. Throwing himself down on the sofa and wincing, Crowley looked towards the kitchen. He could hear Aziraphale moving around, with more force than usual. It was rare that the angel got angry, especially at Crowley. He was often just disappointed in him, or upset with him. But never angry.  
  
Crowley stayed silent as Aziraphale came back into the main part of the back room, carrying a glass of wine and a plate with two mince pies on. He left them on the desk by his chair and walked back into the kitchen. He didn't even glance at Crowley. He was back as quickly as he'd gone, this time with a bowl of water, a cloth, a tub of antiseptic cream and another glass of wine. The wine was placed in the side table along with the tub of cream. Aziraphale sat beside Crowley, and gently removed his sunglasses. Still not speaking, the angel soaked the cloth in the warm water and carefully dabbed at the bruise around Crowley's eye. The demon tried and failed to hold in a wince. Aziraphale kept going methodically, lifting Crowley's shirt to get at the bruises on his torso. He then applied the cream, and took the things back into the kitchen once finished. Emerging once again, Aziraphale grabbed his glass of wine and the plate of mince pies before resuming his position beside Crowley.  
  
They both drunk almost half their respective glasses, before Aziraphale spoke. "Please don't do that again Crowley." Said demon looked up towards the angel. "It frightened the life out of me." He looked back down at his lap, ashamed. "I'm sorry angel." He mumbled, and Aziraphale sighed gently.  
"It's alright Crowley. But try and be more careful." A hand clutched Crowley's arm briefly, before the plate made it into his field of vision. Crowley took the peace offering, and gave a slight smile. " Merry Christmas my dear."  
"Merry Christmas angel." The bells of the nearby church (easily a few miles away) began to ring. An angel and a demon shared a smile, and Dean Martin's Christmas album began softly playing from the grammar phone.


	16. December 24th 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley spend their first Christmas in the company of little Warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, in my mind, Aziraphale and Crowley took on the role of godfathers when Warlock was a baby, so, if he and Adam were born in July, then that'd put baby Warlock at nearly six months old in December. Old enough for a Nanny - and the Dowling's probably just needed a gardener. Also - I don't think Harriet Dowling is a bad mother. I think she loves Warlock very much. She's just not entirely sure what she's supposed to do a lot of the time. We love Harriet Dowling here! Thaddeus on the other hand....well...

When Warlock Dowling turned four months old, Crowley decided that it was time for his cover. Aziraphale had already gone into his - the frankly ridiculous Brother Francis get-up - but Crowley had waited. After all, no mother wanted a Nanny around too early. In her disguise as Nanny Ashtoreth, Crowley had been with the Dowling's for just under two months. Warlock was not particularly interesting, but Crowley who was a sucker for children, was more than happy to spend all of her time with the little boy. Harriet Dowling was kind woman, if a little absent-minded sometimes. It was clear she loved her son - she just had no idea what to do with him. Crowley didn't mind - it meant that Harriet left her alone as long as she was reassured that Crowley knew what she was doing. Currently, she was walking around the kitchen with Warlock in her arms, waiting for the Christmas biscuits she'd made to bake.  
  
Out of the window, she watched Aziraphale in his ridiculous disguise as he fed some birds that were perched on the edge of a frozen bird bath. She could hear the excited chirps, and Aziraphale's chuckles as he threw them more food to them. The oven beeped, and Crowley carefully and precariously bent down to check on the biscuits. They had browned well, and looked almost ready to take out. Balancing the baby more securely against herself, Crowley set the oven timer for a couple more minutes. She turned to watch Aziraphale again, but the angel had vanished. Crowley definitely didn't pout, and turned back to the oven. "Smells delicious dear." If Crowley had been a lesser being, she would've jumped out of her skin. As it was, being the all powerful, absolutely cool demon she was, she turned calmly to face Aziraphale (after flinching and nearly letting out a yelp) who was smiling at her with those stupid false teeth of his.  
  
"Glad you think so angel. Might give you some if I don't eat them all myself." Aziraphale laughed at her, then glanced at Warlock.  
"How is the young man?" Crowley (will deny that she) smiled as she looked down at the baby that was currently asleep against her and drooling onto her shoulder.  
"Tired. He has been giving me the run around all day." She looked down at him with something akin to parental pride. "He will make a fine Antichrist yet." Aziraphale gave her a mock scowl, but it softened into a smile as he looked at Warlock. "Shall I take him while you get the biscuits?" Crowley considered, then consented, handing him to Aziraphale while going to get the biscuits. The angel held the baby securely, watching his sleeping face. "This wasn't how I imagined spending tenth Christmas with you." Crowley turned to him, the biscuits out on the cooling rack.  
"It wasn't how I imagined it either." She walked over to them, and tucked the blanket more securely around Warlock. "But I'm enjoying it anyway." Aziraphale looked at her then, with so much love in his eyes it was a wonder that he didn't start crying from it. Crowley didn't notice, still staring at Warlock. "Merry Christmas Crowley."  
"Merry Christmas angel." They spent the remainder of the night eating gingerbread, telling stories and passing Warlock back and forth between them. They went to bed at midnight, after a glass of brandy each, tucking Warlock in together.


	17. December 24th 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley's 2nd Christmas with Warlock, their 11th together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm pre-writing this guys, so I need your help. I need gift ideas for the characters. The characters are Pepper, Adam, Brian, Wensleydale, Warlock, Shadwell, Tracy, Anathema, Newt, Aziraphale and Crowley. What would they get each other? If you have any suggestions put them in the comments, or look for my post on tumblr (I'm @its-all-ineffable). Please put who is giving the gift, who is reciveing it, and what it is. Thank you!

"Warlock, look here!" Crowley was down on her knees in the living room, trying to coax a two year old Warlock away from the presents under the tree. The boy was now old enough to understand that Christmas equalled new toys, and he LOVED new toys. Because of this rather clever train of thought, Warlock had therefore decided that he was going to attempt to open all his presents now. Nanny didn't seem to understand this train of thought, and seemed to be trying to tempt him away with an iced cookie. He didn't want the cookie. He wanted his presents. He lurched away from Nanny towards the mountain again. She let out a short cry of protest, but Warlock didn't care.  
  
However, his great plan was foiled by a pair of hands scooping him up and carrying him away. He let out his own cry of protest and hit his tiny fists against the person's chest. He was put down in Nanny's lap and was gripped tightly by the woman to prevent another escape. "Nan!" He protested unhappily.  
"Have the biscuit darling, there's a good boy." Warlock snatched the biscuit from her dainty fingers and took a large bite, pouting. He looked up to see the person that betrayed him - it was Brother Francis. No surprise, he and Nanny would often team up to prevent Warlock from causing (too much) mischief. "Far!" He pouted up at the man with even more unhappiness than he'd directed at Nanny. Brother Francis just laughed at him and ruffled his hair, kneeling down beside Nanny to stare at Warlock with a smile. "Sorry, young master. But you must listen to Nanny."  
  
Warlock pouted harder at them both, finishing his biscuit then crossing his pudgy arms in defiance. "Nuh." Crowley and Aziraphale shared a glance over the boy's head and laughed.  
"Come with us darling, presents tomorrow." Nanny lifted him and took him through to the kitchen, Brother Francis following. Warlock stuck his tongue out, but Francis just smiled at him wider. He was carefully deposited into his highchair and watched as Nanny grabbed a plate, filling it with three more biscuits, and poured a cup of milk. Warlock was given the cup and the biggest biscuit, and Nanny and Francis sat opposite each other with their biscuits. Warlock munched happily, forgetting his previous slight. The two adults smiled, and ate their biscuits in silence. "Mewee Cwissmass!" Warlock cheered happily, finishing his biscuit. Their smiles widened. "Merry Christmas young master Warlock."  
"Merry Christmas dear." Warlock sucked on his sippy cup with a wide grin.


	18. December 24th 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley's last Christmas with Warlock.

Warlock had turned eight years old this year, and Harriet Dowling was beginning to feel that he no longer needed his Nanny. Nanny Ashtoreth had been a massive help to her over the years, but Warlock was getting older, and most of his friends had not had a Nanny since they were six. Harriet knew that her son adored the woman, and so had kept her on longer than she had been intending, but she knew that Nanny had to leave soon. Crowley knew it too. She'd had so much fun with Warlock over the years, but that time was coming to a close. She already knew that Aziraphale was getting laid off for a younger gardener in the New Year, so it only made sense to leave together. She'd talked to Mrs Dowling, who had agreed to let her stay for Christmas, but on the 28th of December, she would leave. Harriet had offered to tell Warlock, but Crowley wished to do it herself. She knew that she didn't have long left, but watching Warlock shake and squash presents, trying to guess what they were, made her wish she didn't have too. She really did have a soft spot for children.  
  
They had played out in the snow today, though there wasn't much of it. Aziraphale had watched them well tending to the plants that were left, and if Crowley had noticed a few tears on the angels cheeks, then she had the grace to not mention it. After snow (and chocolate for breakfast), she and Warlock had headed inside to play monopoly - Warlock's favourite game because of how ruthless it could be. They both won two games each, and had then headed into the kitchen where Aziraphale made them hot chocolate. They had preceded to make gingerbread (and a mess of the kitchen, which all three cleaned up) and then Warlock had danced with Nanny to Christmas songs. Although Crowley's dancing was admittedly not up to much, Warlock didn't seem to mind. She sat on her favoured armchair watching the boy play at guessing what he had got this year. Harriet was sat on the sofa opposite, closest to the fireplace, sewing. She had allowed Brother Francis in, knowing Warlock was fond of him too, and he was perched on the arm of Crowley's chair.  
  
"It's been a good few years hasn't it my dear?" Aziraphale asked Crowley, following her gaze to the young boy. They were both far too fond of him, so Aziraphale supposed it was good to take a step back and observe from afar. But Christmas certainly wouldn't be the same without him. "It has. A shame it must end." She murmured back to him, clenching her beautifully manicured hands in her lap. Warlock took this moment to run to them and launch himself into Nanny's lap. "Hi Nanny!" He crowed brightly, hugging her with his whole body. Warlock didn't often give hugs - he usually only liked to hold hands, and that was only with Nanny or his mother. But Nanny had looked sad, and Warlock knew that a hug was a way to cheer him up - Brother Francis had taught him that. "A hug Warlock?" Nanny asked, arching an eyebrow. Warlock grinned and pointed at Brother Francis who was smiling gently at them. "Brother Francis said they cheer people up when they're sad, and you looked sad Nanny." Crowley laughed, and clutched the boy close for a moment. "Well, I'm not sad anymore, so I think it must work." Warlock squealed in triumph, before climbing off her lap and running towards the pile of presents again. The demon sighed heavily, and a hand rubbed at her shoulder. She could tell it was Aziraphale, and so didn't move away. "Merry Christmas dear." She sniffed, then carefully regained her composure.  
"Merry Christmas angel." They sat in silence while they waited for Warlock to tire himself out. If Crowley sniffed a couple more times, Aziraphale didn't say he'd heard. He just squeezed her shoulder.


	19. December 19th 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock goes on a mission - to find Nanny and Brother Francis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusing pronouns, but, well...it's Crowley?

Warlock was proud of himself. He'd convinced his mother to let Gerald, their new chauffeur, take him to downtown Soho for an educational visit to bookshops. He had remembered Nanny and Brother Francis talking about a bookshop once - A.Z.Fell & Co. - something about it being in Brother Francis' family, Warlock thought. He'd run away from Gerald five minutes ago, and had not looked back. There was a chill in the air, and a few odd snowflakes floated down here and there. Warlock was cold, but he wanted to complete his mission. He rounded the corner and came face to face with the very bookshop he was looking for. The lamps appeared to be on, but he couldn't see anyone. He knocked, remembering Brother Francis' lesson on manners. "We're closed!" Said a rather irate sounding voice from somewhere inside the shop. But Warlock would not be deterred that easily. He shifted his bag onto his shoulder - he had his wallet, a few changes of clothes, his phone, his laptop and charger, pyjamas, a toothbrush and his comb. He had intended to run away for as long as it took to find Nanny and/or Brother Francis. "Please help me, sir!" He pleaded into the letterbox. "I'm looking for some people - Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis!"  
  
Nothing happened for a moment, then a click. The door creaked open when Warlock pushed it slightly, so he walked in. Inside was place chock full of books. There were shelves everywhere full, piles on side tables and beside the shelves. Lamps were dotted around near the occasional cosy looking armchair. It was warm. Warlock ventured further in, after nudging the door shut with the heel of his trainer. "Hello?"  
"Warlock?" He knew that voice. Spinning around, he came face to face with his Nanny. Oh, she looked distinctly more masculine, but the hair was the same, as were the glasses and the expressive face. It was definitely Nanny. Warlock knew that some people changed from a girl to a boy and vice versa, and concluded that Nanny had done the same. "Nanny!" He cried and ran towards the man. He was scooped into familiar arms, his bag falling by their sides. It was Nanny. She smelled the same, felt the same to hug. It was just the clothes and hair cut, and the voice that were changed. "I knew it was you Nanny! I missed you! I know you're a boy now and that's okay - my friend Violet decided she wanted to be a boy too - but it's so nice to see you!" He pulled out of the hug to look up at Nanny and saw that knowing half smile on his face.  
  
"It's nice to see you too dear. Come." She made him pick up his bag and ushered him through to the back of the bookshop. Another man was there, in very formal clothes. He had a kind face and an open smile. It reminded Warlock of Brother Francis. As he moved further forwards, the boy realised that it WAS Brother Francis. "Brother Francis?" The man nodded at him, and Warlock's mouth dropped open. Nanny was a different gender, but Brother Francis definitely looked more different. The large teeth were gone, as were the swollen cheeks and bushy eyebrows, an in their place was a perfectly unassuming gentlemanly face, with kinder eyes and a kinder smile. "I knew I could do it!" Warlock yelped and ran to give Francis a hug too. The man let out a soft "Oof" when Warlock collided with him but quickly wrapped his arms around the boy. "Warlock, dear boy, how lovely to see you!" Aziraphale couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. Crowley watched them fondly from the sofa, a soppy grin on his face.  
"I missed you both." Warlock muttered, drawing back and dropping his bag by the sofa. The two adults smiled at him.  
"We missed you too Warlock." Aziraphale led him to the sofa, and Warlock sat next to Nanny. "But, what on Earth prompted this?" Warlock sighed and slumped back.  
  
He told them about his mother ignoring him most of the time, and his father either not being there or being awkward when he was. Warlock barely saw his friends, and his parents wouldn't talk to him about his hobbies - he liked to draw and read comic books. He was lonely, and sad. In return, Aziraphale and Crowley told him the truth about their Plan, Heaven, Hell and Armageddon. Warlock was shocked, and hurt, before they both explained that despite the mix up they were glad to have spent time with him. They sat with mugs of hot cocoa until Gerald and Harriet Dowling arrived, frantic with worry. Aziraphale managed to calm them down and explain the situation, while Crowley stood by clutching Warlock's shoulders. Phone numbers were exchanged and Warlock left with his mother, after a longing glance back at the bookshop. Nanny winked at him, and he smiled. He would ask his mother about spending Christmas with them soon. She was definitely going to agree.


	20. December 20th 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Them take over Newt and Anathema's cottage!

"I can't believe that they didn't decorate properly!" Pepper huffed as she strung up another bit of tinsel. The Them were at Newt and Anathema's house after finishing their last day of school for the next two weeks, and Pepper had been disgusted at the lack of Christmas decorations. "I thought that you didn't like Christmas Pepper?" Wensleydale inquired, as he and Brian moved the tree to where Pepper had directed them too. "I thought that it was 'capitalist crap that took over the politically incorrect Bible story that was made up to give people some hope for good in the world so that they didn't turn on each other'?" He continued, and Brian sniggered. Pepper shot them a glare as she jumped down off the sofa. Brian immediately looked contrite, while Wensleydale just blinked faux innocently at her.  
"I do think that, but I still like the aesthetic of it." She shot another glare at Brian. "Do you know what the word aesthetic means, idiot?" Brian nodded. "Well?" Adam whispered into his ear, then readjusted the tree with Wensley. "It means the look of something." Brian said proudly. Pepper stuck her tongue out at him, then glared at Adam, who wisely chose to leave the room to find out if Anathema had any treats for them before Pepper could kill him.  
  
"Go put this tinsel around the banister before I kill you." Brian nodded with wide eyes and left, but not before glancing at Wensleydale for help. The other boy just gave a look that said 'you should know better by now'. Pepper sighed heavily and chose a string of plastic silver bells to drape over the photo frames on the side cabinet. Adam chose that moment to emerge, victoriously holding a plate of biscuits aloft. "Payment for our hard work good people!" Wensleydale took one to nibble, while Brian charged through to grab one before disappearing to prevent Pepper killing him. Pepper grabbed the biggest one, then went back to her work, while Wensley joined Adam on the sofa, finished with his part. "It looks nice Pepper." She turned to face the two boys, and gave them a rare, small, smile.  
"Thanks. You finished yet?" She yelled through to Brian. He walked into the room and nodded, then made a dive for the space between Wensley and the arm of the sofa. Pepper huffed in satisfaction, and marched off to tell Anathema of their success.  
  
"You know what?" Adam and Wensley turned their attention to Brian. "You were scary when you went all red-glowy-eyes-end-the-world Adam, but Pepper's much scarier than that!" Adam snorted, and Wensley nodded in agreement. "She's still cool though." Adam said contemplatively.  
"Yeah." Brian agreed, while Wensley murmured his assent.  
"Hey, idiots, come on! Lets go home!" Pepper's voiced echoed down to them from the kitchen. They shared a look and got up.  
"But still scary!" Brain added, and Adam laughed. They got to Pepper, who had heard, and whacked them both on the head for it. Wensley smiled at Anathema, and waved goodbye. His friends were idiots, but he loved them.


	21. December 21st 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock and Adam talk to their respective families.

ADAM  
"Mum?"  
"Yes?" Deidre looked up at her son who was sat on the other end of the sofa. He was wringing his hands nervously, and looking down at Dog who was sat on the sofa with his head on Adam's thigh. "What is it darling?"  
"You know how we're having that Christmas do-thing?" Deidre smiled, and looked back down at her embroidery.  
"Yes." She prompted. Adam cleared his throat and gently stroked Dog's head. He 'wuffed' softly and nuzzled his nose into the boy's stomach.  
"Well, Mr Fell and Mr Crowley have recently got back in touch with their godson." Adam remembered every bit of the story that Anathema had told him after she'd received a phone call from Aziraphale. "And they wanted to know if it was okay for him too come to Christmas? Apparently he's really nice. And the son of an American diplomat." He looked up at his mum hesitantly, and saw her smiling.  
"That's fine honey. The son of an American diplomat? That'll be interesting." Adam heaved a sigh of relief and jumped off the sofa. Dog let out and annoyed yap at the sudden movement and got up to chase the little brat like he deserved. If they happened to run out into the garden to play tug-o-war, well, that was just how it worked. Deidre smiled after them. She loved her son, and his odd collection of friends.  
  
WARLOCK  
"I don't care Dad, I'm going!" Warlock stormed up the stairs to his room, his father following behind him. While he had cleared staying with Nanny and Brother Francis with his mom, and had been inducted into their cover story, his father (who had finally decided to spend some time with his family) was dead against it. But Warlock didn't care. His mom and Nanny had had a meet up the other day and had connected and exchanged numbers. While his mom was not always in touch with him, Warlock knew she cared, and she respected him and Nanny enough to let him have a choice. But his father clearly didn't. "NO WARLOCK! I HAVE COME OVER HERE FOR YOU, TO SPEND CHRISTMAS TOGETHER AS A FAMILY!!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH YOU!" He bellowed in his father's face. Thaddeus Dowling stopped where he was, watching as his son turned away from him and entered his room to begin packing. He emerged with two suitcases and his backpack, and Brad, one of the household staff members, took the cases for him. His mother watched in silence and hugged him tearfully. "I love you mom. I'll be back soon." She smiled and stroked his hair.  
"I know you will. Be good for Mr Crowley and Mr Fell, and I'll see you soon."  
  
Warlock could see his father watching from the corner of his eye and hugged his mom tighter. He was looking forward to this Christmas, but he would miss his mother a lot. "Merry Christmas mom." She chuckled wetly and clutched him, before releasing him with a watery grin. "Merry Christmas Warlock. Here," she gestured, and Miranda, another staff member, came forward with two large bags full to bursting with presents. "For you and your new friends." Warlock tried to blink the tears away, and returned his mother's grin.  
"Thanks mom."  
"Merry Christmas Warlock." She squeezed his shoulders, then let him go to the car. Gerald opened the door for him, ready to take him to the bookshop.  
"Warlock!" He heard his father calling him, but he resolutely stayed staring at the front of the car. The door closed, and Gerald got in the front. He saw his mother blow him a kiss, and pretended to catch it. It made her smile properly, and he pretended not to see his father mouth angry words and then storm back into the house. He kept looking at his mother until he could no longer see her from the back of the car, and turned to look back at the seats in front of him. He was sad to leave his mother behind, but he felt much lighter. Maybe he'd get his chance at a proper family Christmas this year.


	22. December 22nd 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadwell and Madame Tracy meet Mr and Mrs Young. It goes...well, better than Adam was expecting, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long left guys!!! x

Shadwell and Madame Tracy had decided to come up from London a few days early so that they could settle into the village. The Springer's had already retired to their home, and were more than happy to let the couple stay there already, despite Aziraphale and Crowley only having booked it for the 24th to the 27th of December. They had both chosen their respective rooms - next door to each other of course - and then walked around the village to get their bearings. They were currently walking towards Jasmine Cottage to visit Newt and Anathema, when Tracy caught sight of a familiar looking boy. "Adam! Hello dear!" Adam grinned and bounded over to her, Dog in tow.  
"Hello Ms. Potts!"  
  
The cover story was fairly simple - Shadwell and Madame Tracy (who was to go by her real name, Marjorie Potts while in Tadfield) were Newt's Uncle and Aunt, with Tracy being essentially the 'step-aunt'. While Adam's parents had been told a lot about what really happened, they believed this bit to be true - it was easier than explaining the sheer amount of unrelated people that had been at the airbase that day. Mr Fell and Mr Crowley were friends of Anathema and her mother, and were like uncles to her (the Youngs knew the real story here. Kind of.) and would often spend Christmas with her. "Alright laddie?" Shadwell asked as Marjorie linked her arm with his merrily. "Yes Sergeant Shadwell. And you sir?" Adam inclined his head politely, as his parents caught up to him.  
"Aye, 'm 'kay laddie." Shadwell looked up to see Deidre and Arthur Young smiling pleasantly at them. "These your folks laddie?" Adam nodded and Dog yapped, feeling left out. Marjorie bent down to stroke him, and he quietened down, happy to receive attention.  
  
"Pleasure. I'm Sergeant Thomas Shadwell, this is ma partner, Marjorie Potts." Marjorie smiled up at them and rose to shake hands with them.  
"A pleasure to meet the parents of such a fine young man." Arthur Young laughed at that and clapped Adam's shoulder.  
"People usually call him a trouble maker Ms Potts."  
"Call me Marjorie dear. And I can't imagine Adam being trouble to anyone, he's such a kind boy." She winked at said troublemaker who stifled a giggle. "And with such a well behaved dog." They all glanced down at Dog, who was sat up primly, and gave a sweet woof. Deidre raised an eyebrow at her son, who shrugged innocently. "Well, it's lovely to bump into you. Would you like to come back with us for a bit?" She asked, seeing how happy Dog and Adam were with Marjorie, and how soft Thomas looked when he gazed at his partner. The two shared a look, then turned back to Deidre. "That'd be lovely lass, ta." Deidre smiled at the Scottish man, and they group continued down the road, Arthur and Shadwell chatting about the sixties, when Shadwell had 'joined the army'. Deidre, Marjorie, Adam and Dog followed, Adam animatedly explaining what he thought the new Doctor Who would be like this year while the women listened.  
  
"Shall I go get Newt and Anathema mum?" He suddenly thought, turning his pleading eyes to her. She laughed and ruffled his hair.  
"Go on then. But straight back home with you all!" Ada, was already off and running with Dog towards Jasmine Cottage.  
"Sure mum!" He yelled over his shoulder. Deidre shook her head in exasperation. She felt and arm thread through hers, and looked at Marjorie.  
"He'll be back soon dearie. Come, keep an old lady company." They smiled and continued following the men down the road. They all made firm friends by the end of the night, and were looking forward to Christmas together. The delicious homemade biscuits from Deidre definitely helped.


	23. December 23rd 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock enjoys staying with Aziraphale and Crowley!

"When are we going up to Tadfield Nanny?" Warlock threw himself down on the sofa in the back room next to Crowley. Although he now knew the whole story, he still called them Nanny and Francis. Thankfully he'd dropped the 'Brother' bit. The boy was eager to meet the odd collection of people that they'd be spending Christmas with. He was intrigued by the witch, Anathema, who sounded interesting. He was also interested in Marjorie Potts, or Madame Tracy as Francis (he couldn't call them Aziraphale and Crowley, it was too weird) called her, who was apparently a medium to ghosts. Warlock had always had a strange fascination with the supernatural, one that Nanny had encouraged. He was also intrigued about the group of children his age that they'd told him about. Most of the people his own age he'd met either weren't interesting enough to hold his attention or bored him after a few minutes of conversation.  
  
Francis and Nanny seemed to think that he'd like them though, and they had always been quite good judges of character. "Tomorrow dear." Nanny replied, turning the paper's page. Francis came through from the kitchenette with two cups of tea and a mug of hot chocolate. Crowley was beginning to get used to being called Nanny again, and with that came the ease of using pet names. Unfortunately, the pet names were not only limited to Warlock. He kept slipping with Aziraphale. The angel placed a cup of tea by his side, and without hesitation, Crowley responded with "Thank you darling." He mentally shook himself and buried his head in the paper. Aziraphale smiled down at him and walked over to his desk chair. "You're very welcome my dear." Warlock grinned knowingly at the angel, who blushed a vivid scarlet.  
  
"Can we have some music?" Warlock asked, beginning to fidget. Francis smiled at him, and got up, walking over to the grammar phone.  
"Of course dear boy." The record began, and the first soft strains of 'Jingle Bell Rock' began to play. Warlock grinned and jumped up, then held out a hand to Nanny. Crowley lowered the paper and saw the hand, brows furrowing in confusion. The young boy gave a cheeky smile. "May I have this dance Nanny?" Aziraphale laughed and went back to his cup of tea. Crowley gave him what he thought was a terrifying glare, but was actually a soft stare. 'Reluctantly', he took Warlock's hand, and the boy immediately spun him outwards. He gave a quirk of his lips, and joined their hands more securely. "Now I know I taught you to dance better than this!" Warlock laughed and put more effort into his movements. Aziraphale watched them with a bright smile, happy and content. Warlock would fit in very well with their group. Very well.


	24. December 24th 2019 - Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock, Aziraphale and Crowley head down to spend Christmas Eve with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, it's gone so quickly! Thanks to everyone whose read so far! Tomorrow will be the last chapter! Thank you to all my readers, to the people that have commented and left kudos and bookmarked this fic. It means so much to me! Hope you enjoy yourselves, and Merry Christmas. xx

They were finally in the village, after long hours cooped up in the Bentley. Warlock was glad for the freedom, and Crowley and Aziraphale from the respite from the music. The Bentley had been unusually kind and allowed the Christmas songs CD to play actual Christmas Songs instead of Queen. However, the condition was that the CD would loop, and both Aziraphale and Crowley had grown weary of hearing the same thirty songs on repeat. Warlock had been delighted, and had some peace in his nap. They hadn't. "Mr Crowley, Mr Fell!" At the exclamation, they looked up, and saw the Them, their parents, Newt, Anathema, Shadwell and Tracy, along with Dog, waiting outside 'The Hound & Swan'. Adam was the first to run forward, Dog hot on his heels. The pup jumped up to Crowley, who gave in and petted his head. Adam wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, and then shook his hand after taking a step back. "Nice to see you." The angel smiled.  
"You too, Adam. This is our godson Warlock." Adam wrapped Crowley in a hug that he couldn't wiggle out of, while Dog sniffed cautiously at Aziraphale. Deciding that the angel was passable, he licked Aziraphale's hand and retreated. Warlock peaked round Crowley, and waved nervously. "Hi."  
  
Adam was the first to offer a hand, which Warlock nervously shook. Pepper was next, then Brian, then Wensley. They greeted Aziraphale and Crowley too, and gave them kind smiles. The parents were introduced to Crowley and Aziraphale, exchanging handshakes and pleasantries, while Warlock was commandeered by the Them to meet Newt and Anathema. Dog took a liking to Warlock, and hung near him with his tongue wagging out. After exchanging greetings with Sergeant Shadwell and Madame Tracy ("Call me Marjorie dear."), they wandered inside behind the adults. "I can't believe they rented the whole place!" Brian whispered in awe. Before they entered the main area, Aziraphale miracled a tree and all the presents needed underneath it. Everyone walked in and gasped in delight - the tree was sparkling with multicoloured lights and baubles, there were bright golden fairy lights strung up everywhere, a roaring fire in the hearth at the centre of the room, comfortable sofas scatters and all the presents under the tree. "It looks amazing!" Breathed Wensley as he was pulled by Pepper to investigate the presents, along with Warlock, Adam and Brian.  
  
"This is beautiful! Did you arrange this, Mr Fell?" Rosalind Richmond, Pepper's mother, asked, smiling happily as her daughter, along with her friends and the godson of the two very kind and handsome gentlemen, shook and squeezed presents to guess at what they were. "Sort of. Anthony helped." He nodded to Crowley, who was chatting to Anathema, Deidre Young, Pamela Taylor (Brian's mother) and Lisa Wensleydale. Rosalind smiled at the fond look that crossed his features. "Are you and Anthony married Mr Fell?" Aziraphale choked slightly and blushed profusely.  
"No! No. We are just, very good friends. Almost all our lives really." Rosalind sent him a knowing smile, and wandered over to join the rest of the adults who were congregating around the sofas. Aziraphale cleared his throat and made his way over, looking at Crowley as he did so. The parents of the children were sat in their couples - The Youngs sat with an arm around each other, the Wensleydale's cuddled together on the same sofa, Robert and Pamela Taylor sharing an armchair - while Rosalind, Anathema and Marjorie were cooing over Dog as he sat in Anathema's lap (he no longer cared who he should and shouldn't like), and Shadwell and Newt were in quiet conversation nearby. Crowley was watching the children guess their presents with what he wouldn't admit was a smile.  
  
"Hello dear." Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale, who handed him a drink (miracled of course).  
"Alright angel?" He took the drink and tilted his head at Aziraphale. The angel smiled and stood shoulder to shoulder with Crowley.  
"Perfectly alright. Merry Christmas dear boy." He raised his glass, and they clinked. Turning, they watched the five kids chatter excitedly as they continued to guess presents. "It's nice, having this. A family. I see the appeal now." Crowley gave a full smile then, which Aziraphale didn't see but the three ladies in the corner did.  
"I suppose it is angel." They watched as the children grew bored, and leapt on the CD player in the corner, quickly coming up with a CD of Christmas songs to dance too. "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas!" The rest of the adults cheered, and Newt and Robert left to get them all drinks.  
"Not bad angel." Crowley whispered. Aziraphale beamed.


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! xxxxxxxxxx
> 
> P.S. Remember that Marjorie is Madame Tracy's real name, and that Thomas is Shadwell's chosen first name for this fic. Thanks!

At 9:30am sharp, Pepper, Adam, Brian, Wensleydale and Warlock all woke up. They had decided to all share a room and have a Christmas sleepover - they had all fallen asleep downstairs at about half past eleven last night, after stating that they wanted to stay together. Warlock had made fast friends with them all, and was more than happy with that idea. Dog yapped happily from his spot on Adam's lap, watching as all the children woke up properly. "Should we wake the adults up?" Brian whispered, loathe to speak to loudly. Adam considered this, then shook his head.  
"You know what adults are like. Lets give 'em 'till ten, then go get wake them." They all accepted this plan with ease.  
"What shall we do until then?" Warlock wondered. They couldn't go downstairs, they had to wait for the adults. But Warlock was getting restless, despite only having been awake for under two minutes. Pepper leapt up out of her blanket mound and made her way to the door, startling them all. "We open these!" She said, grinning as she picked up the stocking that was hanging on the door knob outside and brought back into the room. "One for each of us - the labels just say breakfast." The children tore off the wrapping paper and came face to face with small chocolate bars. "YES!" Brian and Warlock punched the air at the same time. The munched on their chocolate, and then sat around discussing what they thought the presents would be. The moment the digital clock on the night stand by the unslept in bed turned to ten, they all scrambled up. "We know what to do right?" Adam asked sternly.  
"I go and wake up my parents!" Brian cheered.  
"I go get mine - they're probably already up." Wensley muttered.  
"I go get my mum, who will wake up Anathema and Newt, who'll wake up Thomas and Marjorie." Adam turned to Warlock.  
"And I go and get my godparents." Adam nodded happily, and Dog gave an eager woof.  
"Right, lets go!" They all spilt up and ran in different directions down the hallway.  
  
"Mum, Dad, wake up!" Brian called, bursting into their room and jumping onto the bed. A chuckle and strained groan emerged from under the covers. Pamela Taylor sat up with a smile and hugged her son, who hugged her back happily. "We were expecting you earlier!" Brian tried to shrug nonchalantly.  
"We thought that we'd let you sleep a little more."  
"How generous." Robert Taylor groaned, sitting up too. However, he was smiling, so Brian knew that he wasn't in any real trouble. He tugged at their hands, climbing off the bed.  
"Come on!" He let go and ran towards the door, watching as his parents climbed out of bed, smoothing down their hair and taking sips from their glasses of water. "Thanks for breakfast by the way." The Taylors shared a smile.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" Wensley tentatively knocked on the door, then pushed it open slightly. His mother was already awake, sitting up and reading a book. She smiled when she saw him and beckoned him in.  
"Happy Christmas baby. I though you might be in earlier." Wensley climbed onto the bed carefully, trying not to disturb his father.  
"We all decided to let you sleep a bit more." That got him a ruffle of his hair, which he allowed for once. He curled up into his mother's side and stared at the pages of the book before him. "What are you reading?" She gave him a wink, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
"One of those soppy romance novels. But don't tell your dad - he still thinks I hate them!" They giggled quietly and sat in silence for a moment. "I'll wake him up." Lisa nudged her husband with her shoulder, hearing the unhappy moan he emitted. "Honestly Jeremy, get up!" she told him with fake exasperation. Wensley giggled as his dad sat up with a yawn and nudged his mum back.  
"I'm up, I'm up." He smiled at his son. "Presents?" Wensley nodded.  
"Presents."  
  
"Mum?" Pepper asked, opening the door. Looking into the room, Pepper saw her mother sitting at the vanity table, clad in her blue silk dressing gown and pale cream nightgown. Rosalind gave her a sweet smile as she crossed the room. "Merry Christmas Pepper." She held out her arms, and Pepper decided that just this once, she would have a hug. It was Christmas, after all.  
"Merry Christmas mum. Will you go wake Anathema and Newt up?" Her mother released her from the hug and turned back to her mirror.  
"They're already up - they're having coffee downstairs. I believe that Mr Shadwell and Marjorie are up as well, eating breakfast." Pepper grinned happily and bounced away to the door. "I'll meet you down there." Rosalind called. Pepper gave her another smile and raced out of the room.  
"Thanks for breakfast!" She shouted over her shoulder. Rosalind smiled contently.  
  
Adam pushed open the door to his parents room, and before he could stop him, Dog had bounded into the room. The Hellhound managed a rather impressive jump onto the bed, directly onto the Youngs. Muffled exclamations came from the bed and Adam laughed. Dog barked happily and jumped down, trotting over to Adam with what was, for a dog, a rather smug expression. His mother sat up first, and graced him with a smile, before climbing out of bed to brush her teeth and slip on her dressing gown. His father sat up, but made no move to exit the bed, patting the space his wife had just vacated. Adam and Dog took the opportunity to jump up on the bed. "Merry Christmas dad!" Dog barked his own seasonal greeting. Arthur Young smiled and ruffled the heads of both people next to him.  
"Merry Christmas you too. I take it that you've deemed it time for presents?" Adam nodded excitedly. Deidre returned from the bathroom then, and glanced at them both.  
"Are we going?" Dog yapped in excitement as he and Adam flew off the bed and towards Deidre and the door. Arthur chuckled as he got up to follow them.  
  
Warlock crept into the room he knew Nanny and Francis had commandeered for themselves. He knew Francis didn't sleep, so wasn't surprised to see him awake. However, instead of being in the armchair like Warlock thought he would be, he was in his striped pyjamas in the bed, next to Nanny. He was fast asleep, on his stomach clutching the pillow to him, snoring softly. "Good morning Warlock." Aziraphale beckoned the boy over to the bed. He came quietly, watching Nanny all the while to make sure nothing woke him up. "He looks so peaceful." He whispered, giving Francis a hug. The angel smiled at his bed partner. "Yes, he does, doesn't he?" He turned the smile on Warlock, who stood by him. "You head downstairs, I'll wake him up. He's not one for being disturbed." Warlock nodded and began to creep back out of the room. "Thank you for our breakfast." Aziraphale inclined his head, and Warlock disappeared out of sight. Looking down at Crowley, Aziraphale sighed. "I know you're awake dear."  
"Dammit." Came the muffled reply, and Crowley sat up, stretching like a cat. Yellow eyes blinked open, and the demon turned onto his back to stare up at Aziraphale. "Do I have to get up? I'm warm!" Aziraphale just smiled at Crowley's groaning. "Yes, you do! Now come on!" He rose out of the bed with a cheery expression. Crowley threw a pillow at him in retaliation for his far to cheerful attitude. He missed.  
  
  
The present opening was rather funny to all included. The children went first - each had five presents from their parents and one from the others. Adam received a new collar for Dog, and a ball thrower, along with some new walking boots, a Doctor Who shirt and the new series on DVD from his parents. Wensley and his parents gave him anew notebook for his stories, while the Taylors got him a new set of colouring pencils and a colouring book. Pepper and Rosalind had given him a set of craft materials for him to build more fake spaceships with, while Newt and Anathema gifted him a book on how to write magazine articles. Thomas and Marjorie gave him a Doctor Who jumper, and from Aziraphale he got a very old and precious book on witchcraft. Warlock's mother had bought them all expensive chocolates - a box each. Crowley gave him a Queen CD. But, as people were soon to find out, Crowley had given them all a Queen CD.  
  
Wensley received a chemistry set, the same Doctor Who series DVD, a new knitted jumper, new wellies and a MARVEL shirt from his parents. Brian, Pepper and Adam had all got him 2 comic books each, and Newt and Anathema gave him a figure of Scarlet Witch (his favourite MARVEL character). Thomas and Marjorie gifted him a Doctor Who jumper too, and Aziraphale had managed to find a first edition of the very first MARVEL comic at the back of his shop. Of course, he too got a box of expensive chocolate from Warlock and a Queen CD from Crowley.  
  
Brian received a recipe book, cookie cutters, new trainers and two new hoodies from his mother and father, who knew about his new found love of baking. From Adam he got the first Pirates of the Caribbean film (he'd loved it when he'd seen it on telly at Adam's house) and a book on baking. Wensley gave him a behind-the-scenes book on the film, while Pepper and Rosalind had got him Doctor Who pyjamas. From Marjorie and Shadwell, he also had a Doctor Who jumper, and had, as a joke from Newt and Anathema, an ice cream maker. Aziraphale gifted him with a book written by an actual pirate. Again, another box of chocolate from Warlock and Queen from Crowley. The demon thought it was hilarious.  
  
Pepper got a poster of Amy Pond, her favourite Doctor Who companion, a Little Mix CD (she secretly loved them), a new tablet case, a bright yellow raincoat and a bar of her favourite chocolate from the expensive little shop in the village from her mother. From the boys, she received three figurines to add to her collection - one of Pepper Potts from MARVEL, which she'd been after for ages from Adam, one of Clara Oswald from Doctor Who from Brian, and the last one from Wensley of Peggy Carter from MARVEL. Pepper kept a collection of female character figurines from Doctor Who and the MARVEL films that she was very proud of. She gave all the boys a hug. From Warlock - chocolate. Newt and Anathema gave her a book on journalism - Pepper liked to tell the truth. Shadwell and Marjorie gave her a bright red jumper that she immediately put on over her pyjamas. Aziraphale got her a book and female writers throughout the ages that she began to read and Crowley had given her, of course, a Queen CD.  
  
Warlock got his own box of chocolates from his mother, as well as a new jacket, the brand new trainers he'd wanted for a while, an expensive toy robot, the latest James Bond film and a model of the T-Rex from Jurassic World. He sniffled slightly at the thought of his mother, and quickly rubbed his face. Crowley knelt by him and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. Warlock smiled at him. The Them and their parents had banded together and got him a book on the English countryside, while Marjorie luckily had a spare jumper which she gave him - in a soft green colour. Anathema apologised for the lack of gift, but made him the best hot chocolate he'd ever had to make up for it, with mountains of squirty cream and marshmallows. The parents of the Them had agreed to not bother with presents with each other, so it was moved onto Newt and Anathema.  
  
As a joke, the Them had got Newt a Tamagotchi (they obviously had help from their parents). Newt gave them all a sarcastic smile, and they laughed. He and Anathema got a joint box of chocolates from Warlock, and a joint Queen CD from Crowley. From Marjorie, he got a knitted jumper that was a dull red, maroon type colour, made specially for him. Shadwell gave him his first ever wage - two pounds. From Aziraphale, he got a book on the history of witches and witchfinders. And from Anathema, he received new glasses, ones that were in much better condition.  
  
Anathema got the joint Christmas presents, but also her own things. The Them had made her a box of homemade biscuits as thanks for all the ones that she'd made them, and Marjorie had found her a new woollen skirt. Shadwell had gifted her his Witch finding pin as a promise not to poke her. Aziraphale had given her a first edition of Mother Shipton's book, which she had been looking for ever since she was little. Newt had got her a gorgeous necklace containing a cut of onyx stone. He had also got her tarot cards - Anathema laughed, but he looked distressed, insisting that they were an important part of every witches tool kit, so she kissed his cheek to shut him up.  
  
Shadwell and Marjorie mainly had joint presents - chocolates from Warlock, Queen from Crowley, a gift card for the local ice cream shop from the Them - but they had a few individual things. Aziraphale gave Thomas a small bottle of whiskey, still slightly annoyed at him over the whole circle incident during the Apoca-wasn't. He gave Marjorie and tartan shawl and a new lipstick. Newt gave Shadwell and tin of biscuits and Marjorie a new cuddly bear to add to her collection of stuffed animals. Anathema gave Shadwell a notebook containing details on all the good things witches had achieved that her mother had worked on, and Marjorie a CD of Nat King Cole, her favourite singer. For each other, the older couple had got promise rings, simple silver bands that they placed on their ring fingers.  
  
Aziraphale and Crowley were the last to. Before they burnt the book, Anathema had photocopied it (keeping Newt out of the room while she did) for the angel. He beamed at them both with delight. Crowley received a new pair of sunglasses from them, Anathema saying that they were similar to a pair she'd seen Freddy Mercury wear in a photo. She got a half sarcastic, half genuine smile in response. Shadwell had bought them both miniature bottles of whiskey, while Marjorie had made them both Christmas jumpers. Aziraphale's was green with white angel wings in the centre, while Crowley's was red with golden horns on it. The people who knew the true story found these hysterical. The Them had given them a model Bentley (for Crowley) and (with the help of their parents) a box of exotic and expensive tea for Aziraphale. Warlock had a joint box of chocolates and bottle of wine for them from his mother, along with a letter for them that Crowley stowed away to read later. Then they came to their presents. Crowley opened his to reveal a painting of him, done by Aziraphale, when he was Nanny Ashtoreth. Crowley remembered the day - it was a warm summer one, and she and Warlock had been playing in the garden. Warlock himself had been in his paddling pool while she reclined on one of the chairs on the patio, in a rather short skirt (unusual for her but needed because of the weather) and short sleeved, low-cut blouse. She'd seen Aziraphale with an easel and brushes, but just assumed he was painting the surroundings. Not her. "It's beautiful angel." Crowley whispered, reaching out to clasp Aziraphale's hand. The angel smiled, and opened his present. It was a simple black velvet box. Puzzled, the angel opened it and found, nestled inside, a simple silver ring that curved round into a snake, with two onyx eyes. "Crowley..." he breathed. The demon looked at him, taking his glasses off to gaze at the angel.  
"Just say yes angel." Blushing and beaming at the same time, Aziraphale nodded and allowed Crowley to slide the ring onto his finger. He was glad to be dressed - doing this in his pyjamas would've been mortifying. When Crowley sat back, Aziraphale flung himself onto him in a hug. "The answer will always be yes." There was a round of applause and loud whoops, before the others left to get dressed.  
  
Taking their chance, Aziraphale and Crowley opened the letter together. Harriet Dowling wished them well, and gave them her blessing to look after her son. "I know that he will be happy with you, the happiest he's been in a long time. You are very welcome to visit once Christmas is over, and I would be delighted to host your wedding." Aziraphale looked up at Crowley at the last bit.  
"She knew?" He nodded sheepishly, blushing.  
"All of them did." Aziraphale thought back to his conversation with Pepper's mother the other night. It made more sense now. "Angel-" Crowley was cut off by the angel in question pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Crowley, we have waited far too long. Harriet's offer is very kind, and I would be delighted to take her up on it." The demon gazed down at him, speechless. Aziraphale gave him the fondest look he'd ever seen. "Merry Christmas dear." He gave Crowley another kiss, this one a gentle press of lips. The sound of feet on the stairs drew them out of their bubble. "Now for dinner!" Aziraphale exclaimed happily. Crowley laughed at him, almost overcome with love.  
  
That Christmas was the first of many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!! Thank you to everyone on tumblr who helped me out with ideas for this fic, and my grandparents and mum who helped too. Thank you to all the people who have read this fic, who left kudos, who commented, who bookmarked it. Thank you all! Have a very merry Christmas and happy new year - you are all amazing!! xx


End file.
